Miracle 69
by Snickering Fox
Summary: La Push kedatangan vampir aneh! Sam terkejut, Seth kelabakan, Jake bingung, Edward membeku. Kenapa ya? Terinspirasi dari lagu KOKORO-nya Kagamine Rin. Dan...itu juga sih. Warning di dalam, Seth/OC. ::SEMI-HIATUS:; Gomen, minna-san... Chap 6 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

Muahahahahaha! Akhirnya saia bisa publish cerita juga..! *sujud syukur* Hah. Susah emang jadi newbie ini...bingung ama cara publish #curcolgapenting #ditendang #abaikan

Ohok. Okeh, jadi saia bikin cerita perdana. Langsung OC. Mnyehehe... langsung aja deh!

**Disclaimer**: Keterlaluan banget kalo ga tau siapa yang bikin Twilight. Gue gitu loh! *dilempar bakiak* eh tapi ini Fic punya saia

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure (dikit)

**Warning**: OC yang (kayaknya) Mary Sue (semoga nggak), OOC untuk keperluan fanfic ini (?), Obrolan ga penting (?), setting waktu setelah Breaking Dawn. Ohya, disini chara Twilight belum ada.

* * *

Oh ya, ini main OC di fic ini. Kira-kira beginilah dia:

**Name**: Mirakeru Kirei 6 (Miracle 6: Q-RAY)

**Age**: 4 tahun sejak berfungsi. Tubuhnya seperti anak umur 15 tahun

**Gender**: Ya jelas cewek...

**Eyes**: Iris mata merah darah, tapi pupil _ice-blue_

**Hair**: Sebahu warna perak kebiruan

**Wear**: Baju kayak Kagamine Rin [Append] tapi warna hitam. Dilapisi jubah hitam semata kaki (model mirip Kaito tapi tanpa lengan). Sepatu kayak Tifa di Advent Children. Pakai dasi merah darah polos.

**Extra**: Headphone, model Kagamine Append (tapi ga pake pita). Ada tato lingkaran sihir berbentuk sayap di punggung. Di lengan atas ada tulisan 'Miracle 6' (anggaplah seperti di lengan para Vocaloid itu. hahaha...)

**Tambahan!** : Well, darahnya terinfeksi racun vampir. Jadi dia adalah Vampire-Android gitu deh... Lebih jelasnya, Kirei ini kayak android sempurna (benar-benar mirip manusia, walau organ dalamnya mesin dan kabel-kabel tertutup pembuluh darah buatan, kulitnya dari silikon), yang darahnya diinjeksi racun vampir. Sehingga kulit silikonnya sekeras berlian, aromanya wangi (tapi ga sewangi vampir asli). Tapi dia ga minum darah.

* * *

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

**Prologue.**

"_Kemarilah."_

"_Baik."_

_Gadis remaja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda berjas putih yang duduk di kursi sebelah jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan taman bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang bergoyang perlahan tersapu angin. Gadis itu berdiri di depan si pemuda yang menopang dagu di kusen jendela, sambil menatap pemandangan itu. Iris _rubymonochrome _sang gadis menatap kosong sang pemuda. Ia hanya berdiri diam, menunggu si pemuda berbicara._

"_Apa kau tahu, apa guna angin menyapu bunga-bunga itu?" sang pemuda akhirnya bicara. Ia masih menatap hamparan taman bunga itu._

"_Untuk membantu penyerbukan bunga." jawab sang gadis datar._

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa angin menyapu bunga-bunga itu?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa keuntungan yang didapat oleh angin, jika ia membantu penyerbukan bunga itu?" pemuda itu terus berbicara._

_Sang gadis hanya diam. Ia masih menatap si pemuda tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian sang pemuda menatapnya._

"_Apa kau tahu?"_

"_Tidak. Kejadian ini tidak tergolong dalam golongan simbiosis manapun." _[1]

_Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu, kenapa begitu?"_

_Sang gadis terdiam sejenak. "Menurut...ku?" pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis._

"_..." "...tidak tahu. Kenapa begitu?"_

_Si pemuda tertawa kecil. "Menurutku, ya?" sang pemuda bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, "Yah, mungkin... karena hubungan angin dan bunga justru tergolong dalam dua simbiosis yang berbeda?"_

_Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti. Pemuda yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum._

_Pemuda itu lalu memegang lembut telapak tangan kanan si gadis. "Ayo kita lihat lebih dekat."_

_Mereka melangkah pelan menuju taman bunga itu. Angin mempermainkan rambut mereka berdua, membuat sedikit helaian rambut perak sang gadis menggelitik telinganya, sedangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam eboni si pemuda melayang-layang di atas kepalanya._

_Pemuda itu bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan menyeruak hamparan keemasan di sekelilingnya. Ia masih menggenggam tangan si gadis, membawanya ikut ke tengah hamparan bunga itu._

_Mereka berdua duduk dengan menjadikan hamparan bunga kuning emas itu sebagai alasnya. Si pemuda menengadahkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut angin. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya. Setelah sekian lama mereka dalam keadaan yang sama, akhirnya sang gadis membuka mulutnya._

"_Boleh aku bertanya?"_

"_Hm?" respon singkat dari si pemuda._

"_Kenapa angin mau membantu penyerbukan bunga-bunga ini tanpa keuntungan?"_

_Sang pemuda mengalihkan pandang ke arah gadis itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum geli._

"_Tanpa keuntungan?" ia tertawa kecil, "Angin tidak pernah mencari keuntungan dari bantuan yang ia berikan. Tak pernah sekalipun. Karena baginya, membantu makhluk hidup berkembang, sudah merupakan suatu keuntungan baginya."_

_Gadis di sebelahnya tidak berbicara. Hanya mendengarkan dalam diam._

"_Apa kau tahu," si pemuda menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "angin adalah makhluk hidup-tapi mati yang umurnya sama tuanya dengan bumi. Ia adalah saksi hidup yang bisu untuk segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, sekarang, maupun masa depan. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bebas; benar-benar bebas. Bukan sekedar bebas pergi kemanapun, tapi juga bebas dari lingkaran kehidupan-mangsa dan yang dimangsa. Angin tidak bisa ditebak; sesaat yang lalu ia datang dengan matahari yang cerah dan semilirnya yang lembut, sesaat kemudian ia malah datang dengan awan hitam yang dingin dan sapuan keras yang bisa menghempaskanmu." Ia berhenti sejenak._

"_Apakah angin se-misterius itu?"_

_Pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya ke sang gadis."Kau mempelajari kata baru lagi, ya." Gadis disampingnya hanya mengangguk._

_Ia menepuk pelan kepala si gadis sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ya, angin sangat misterius." Katanya._

"_Kau tidak bisa melihat wujudnya-apalagi merabanya, tapi kau bisa merasakan saat angin ada di sekitarmu." Ia berhenti sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian malah tertawa._

"_Bukankah alat indra kita bisa menipu?"_

"_Kenapa?" tanya si gadis._

_Pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kau meraba suatu benda menggunakan alat peraba; yaitu kulit. Tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa meraba angin? Karena angin tidak berbentuk juga tidak terlihat, jadi kita tidak bisa merabanya. Tapi anehnya, kita bisa merasakan semilir angin yang melewati kulit kita. Kenapa kita tidak bisa meraba angin sedangkan angin bisa meraba kita? Bukankah itu terdengar lucu?"_

"_Aku... tidak mengerti." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Yah... kau tidak akan mengerti sekarang. Tapi, suatu saat nanti kau pasti mengerti."_

_Sang gadis hanya diam. Tangannya meraih beberapa helai kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya karena dipermainkan angin._

"_Apakah masalah ini sama halnya dengan kau yang tidak pernah tersenyum?" kali ini si pemuda yang bertanya._

"_Tidak. Hubungan angin dan bunga, karena aku tidak mengerti. Sedangkan diriku yang tidak pernah tersenyum, karena aku tidak tahu caranya."_

"_Tidakkah kau merasa senang ataupun sedih?"_

"_..." "Apa itu?"_

_Sang pemuda terdiam. Tercipta keheningan panjang yang terjadi karena si pemuda belum berbicara juga. Tapi kemudian, ia malah tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum tipis ataupun senyuman geli __yang selalu tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Tapi ini senyuman yang berbeda; senyuman tipis yang sama-_

.

.

_-tapi menyiratkan kesedihan._

_._

_._

_Pemuda itu lalu memeluk gadis kecil di sampingnya dengan erat. Menyurukkan kepalanya ke pundak sang gadis, ia diam. Keheningan panjang terjadi lagi, tapi dengan angin yang membelai lembut mereka berdua, juga dengan helai-helai kelopak bunga yang terbang terbawa angin maupun yang jatuh di tubuh mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bergerak._

_._

_._

"_...Setto-sama?" gadis itu memanggilnya pelan._

"_Ya, Kirei?"_

"_Anda kenapa?"_

"_...tidak kenapa-kenapa."_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Setto itu tidak berbicara lagi. Ia mempererat pelukannya sesaat lalu memundurkan kepalanya, menatap Kirei-gadis stoic itu, walau ia tidak melepas tangannya dari tubuh Kirei._

"_Karena hal seperti itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan senang maupun sedih lebih misterius dibandingkan dengan angin, Kirei." Setto menatap mata Kirei. Merah _ruby_ bertemu biru _metallic_._

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana agar aku bisa mengerti?" tanya Kirei._

_Setto tersenyum. "Kau harus merasakannya sendiri."_

"_Caranya?"_

"_Temukan dan aktifkanlah program '_Heart_' itu," Setto mencium kening Kirei sebelum melanjutkan._

"Miracle 6: Q-RAY."

* * *

[1]:Ada 3 kan? Simbiosis Mutualisme, Parasitisme, sama satu lagi gua lupa. Yang 1 makhluk mendapatkan untung sementara yang satunya ga dapet apa-apa. Ga dapet untung maupun rugi itu loh.

(Music Background: Adolescence Cendrillon – Kagamine Twin)

A/N: Well... percakapan tentang angin dan bunga itu sebenarnya di kepala saia ga kayak gitu. Lebih panjang dan belibet. Tapi karena saia jadi bingung sendiri nulisnya, jadi yaa... cuma segitu aja. Itupun muncul sendiri tepat saat saia lagi nulis prolog ini, jadi supaya rada panjang ya saia tulis aja. Tapi kayaknya kok panjang banget untuk sebuah prolog?  
Ah sudahlah. -dilempar baskom-

Nyahaha~ Gimana? Terasa aneh? Emang. Kan udah dibilang di atas tadi, di sini chara Twilight ga muncul. Mungkin chapter depan. Ato depannya lagi. Kufufufufu~

Well, sebenarnya OC disini _cuma_ Kirei (Q-RAY) doank lho...

So~ apakah kalian tahu siapa 'Setto' disini? *evil smile*

Gya! Hampir lupa!

**P-L-E-A-S-E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Meet The Keeper Hourglass

A/N: *cengar cengir* ehehehe... lumayan lah prolog-nya dapet 2 review... Membangkitkan semangat. Nyehehe...

Makasih buat:

**Fayaluzzaline**: Nih udah update :D Dan...tebakan anda benaar~ *cengengesan*

Trus buat anon:

**Sethfansgurlllll : **seratus buat anda! update nih :D

...Disini masih belum ada chara Twilight. Adanya OC saia lagi dari cerita yang-ga-akan-kita-bahas-disini. Ada note penting di bawah. Yah, sedikit spoiler buat chapter berikutnya. *smirk*

**Disclaimer**: ...anda pasti tahu kan?

**Rate:** Masih T. Ih, pengen baca LEMON... #curcolgapenting #dirajam #abaikan

**Genre:** untuk chappie ini mungkin ada humor garing  
**  
**  
**Warning**: OC's untuk chappie ini, fakta yang (tidak) nyata, mungkin ada beberapa bagian kerasa ga nyambung.

Dan yang paling penting... **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**!

Happy Reading.

* * *

Miracle 69

By KiReiKi a.k.a Reisa

.

.

.

Awan-awan putih berarak pelan menutupi mentari sore. Lazuardi di ufuk barat berpendar menjadi warna jingga dan ungu. Kerumunan orang di trotoar memadat seiring hari mulai senja karena dipenuhi orang-orang yang pulang dari kantor ataupun sekolah. Sore yang indah untuk kota Tokyo hari ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut _icy blue_ berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang di papan namanya bertuliskan 'Reka – Zach'. Ia tidak menuju pintu masuk; tapi menuju taman yang berada di sisi rumah. Taman khas jepang yaitu kolam ikan dengan bambu airnya. Herannya, penerangan di luar bukan dari lampu taman khas Jepang, tapi dari deretan lampion yang digantung di dahan-dahan pohon sakura yang tumbuh di situ. Juga digantung pada sisi-sisi rumah dan beberapa tempat yang dirasa gelap.

Jubah hitam semata kaki miliknya berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah seorang gadis berpakaian yukata hitam dengan ornamen bunga sakura yang sedang duduk santai di teras depan kolam.

Rambut hitam sang gadis tersibak berantakan dipermainkan angin, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang sehitam malam. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman-tidak, mungkin lebih tepat disebut _seringaian_.

"_Okaeri_ [1], Reiki." kata gadis berambut hitam menyapa pemuda yang berambut agak 'unik'.

"_Tadaima_ [2], Reika-san." jawab Reiki. Gadis berambut hitam itu mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku itu 'Re-ka'. _Bukan '_Re-i-ka'! " Gadis itu-Reka berseru dengan jengkel.

Reiki mengerjap. "Ah, _gomen _[3]. Nama Re-" Reiki terhenti sebentar, "ka-san hampir mirip dengan namaku, sih."

Reka menghela nafas. "Hah, sudahlah." Ia menyibak poni yang menutupi matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana?"

"Berjalan baik. Tidak ada kerusakan atau masalah pada sistem." Jawab Reiki datar.

Senyuman ala Chesire Cat mengembang di bibir Reka. "Ah, ini berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Reiki mengerjapkan mata.

"Ternyata humormu masih tidak lucu ya, Reka-san."

"Yah," Reka bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke Reiki, "tapi tetap saja aku masih punya selera humor." Reka menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Sayangnya," sepasang tangan besar merengkuh tubuh kecil Reka ke dalam rangkulan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Reka, "aku lebih suka dirimu tanpa selera humormu itu, Milady." Hembusan nafas dingin menggelitik leher Reka.

Gadis bermata onyx itu merona dalam sekejap, walau begitu ia masih sempat menyikut sesuatu-bukan, _seseorang_-yang-dari-sikapnya-saja-sudah-mesum itu.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakannya berulang kali, Zach? Jangan. Sebut. Aku._Lady._" Reka mengatakannya dengan suara rendah. Hampir menggeram. Walau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah karena perbuatan pemuda-vampir-penggoda-wanita-bermuka-mesum-yang-_sungguh -_menyebalkan itu tadi.

"Wah, wah. Pertangkaran kekasih lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi ah." kata Reiki. Masih dengan nada monotonnya.

Reka mendelik ke arahnya. "Siapa yang kau sebut _kekasih_, bocah?" geramnya. Aw, wajahmu setingkat lebih merah, Reka.

"Tentu saja kita, _animule mi_ [4]. Memang siapa lagi?" seringai mesum muncul di wajah Zach. Yang langsung mendapat ciuman penuh cinta (?) dari tonfa di tangan Reka.

"Tuh, kan. Mulai lagi." Sebuah perkataan tidak penting dari Reiki.

"Aku. _Bukan._ Kekasih. Mu!"

"Aw... _tsundere_ Reka keluar tuh..." apakah kau sadar telah mengucapkan kalimat pengantar kematianmu sendiri, Zach?

Tubuh Reka bergetar. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya. Walau begitu, mukanya tetap merah. Tambah merah malah.

"Aku... aku... akan membunuhmu." Dan Reka menerjang Zach hingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan tangan Reka sudah merayap ke leher Zach, bersiap-oh, bukan, sedang mencekik Zach.

Walaupun kejadian itu lebih mirip awal dari adegan 17 tahun ke atas mengingat posisi Reka yang duduk di atas dada Zach sedangkan kedua lututnya menahan lengan Zach, plus wajah Reka yang warnanya sudah me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u (?).

Dari _angle_ manapun akan terlihat seperti seorang gadis agresif yang sedang mencoba me-raep pemuda berambut raven itu-yang kelihatannya 'pasrah-pasrah' saja. Well, minus tangan Reka yang masih mencekik leher Zach.

.

.

Dan, kenapa kau malah merekam adegan raep-tapi-bohong itu, REIKI?

"Kejadian 'indah' dan gratis seperti ini sayang kalau tidak diabadikan."

. . .

. . . well, narator terpaksa membenarkan perkataanmu, Reiki.

Tapi, sepertinya kau sudah tidak takut kehilangan nyawamu jika sampai video rekaman itu dilihat Reka, ya.

"... oh, aku lupa." Dan Reiki menyimpan video –yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana tadi- setelah jika diperhatikan durasi video sudah berkisar 10 menit.

.

.

.

Tunggu, SEPULUH MENIT?

.

.

Berarti, mereka berdua masih dalam posisi raep-tapi-bohong itu, donk?

.

.

.

.

Oke. Narator akan menghentikan bacotan ga jelas ini sebelum author benar-benar ngelempar bakiak ke arah narator. Back to narasi asli.

Reka dan Zach masih asyik dengan kegiatan cekik-mencekiknya –walau sebenarnya Reka yang _mencekik_ Zach, sedangkan Zach hanya tertawa dan menampilkan seringai menyebalkan- sampai akhirnya Reka membeku. Zach berhenti tertawa mengejek, sekarang ia melihat mata onyx itu yang sedang kehilangan fokusnya.

"... Reka?"

Tiga detik berikutnya, Reka menyeringai. "_Dia_ akan datang."

Kening Zach berkerut samar. "Dia?"

"Ya, _dia_." Reka melirikkan matanya ke arah Reiki yang ada di belakang mereka. Ia kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuh Zach, membersihkan yukata yang dipakainya dari debu tanah. Ia berjalan kembali ke teras, dan duduk di pinggirnya.

"Reiki, semua sistem sudah diuji coba kan?"

"Ya. Dan tidak ada masalah, Reka-san." Reka tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah. Karena dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Reiki berjalan ke depan Reka, sedangkan Zach sudah dari tadi duduk di samping Reka. "Apakah aku harus ikut dia?"

Reka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Kau masih harus disini, biarkan dia melakukan perjalanannya sendiri," Reka mengibaskan rambut hitamnya ke belakang punggung sebelum melanjutkan.

"Miracle 9: RE-EQ."

.

.

.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

.

.

.

Malam baru saja datang. Terbukti dari semburat-semburat ungu muda dan biru muda di langit. Yah, ini masih jam 7 sih. Rumah tradisional Jepang itu nampak sepi dari luar. Well, bukan berarti di dalam rumah keadaannya ribut. Hanya saja, terlalu sepi untuk ukuran rumah biasa di jam 7 malam.

"Kapan ia akan sampai?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven berwarna _icy blue_ pada Reka yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Well," Reka meletakkan gelasnya ke nampan, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pohon sakura. Mata onyx Reka berubah perlahan menjadi ruby yang berkilat bening sebelum ia melanjutkan, "sekarang."

Tepat sesaat setelah Reka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul _magic circle_ di depan pohon sakura, tepat di depan Reka. Lingkaran yang terbuat dari alur angin yang berwarna biru, membentuk lingkaran perlahan-lahan. Terbentuk simbol-simbol yang bergabung dengan lingkaran, dengan alur membentuk sayap di tengah lingkaran.

Perlahan, udara memadat, dan pusaran angin berwarna biru terbentuk di tengah lingkaran. Lalu, muncullah sesosok gadis berambut _icy blue_ sebahu, yang dari sudut manapun bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Reiki. Warna rambut yang sama, mata yang sama, wajah yang benar-benar mirip walaupun Reiki terlihat lebih gagah. Bahkan pakaian pun sama, kecuali gadis itu mengenakan celana pendek sepaha sedangkan Reiki memakai celana panjang.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Pengelana." sapa Reka dengan gaya anggun yang misterius.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menoleh sekelilingnya, berusaha mengenali lingkungan, sementara _magic circle_ di bawah kakinya mulai menghilang. Lalu ia kembali menatap Reka.

"Apakah kau... Alazier-san?" tanya gadis itu.

Reka tersenyum tipis. "Ya, itu salah satu sebutanku. Dan kau ke sini karena ada permintaan kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Ia baru membuka mulutnya tapi langsung dipotong Reka. "Well, kau ingin pergi ke tempat program 'Heart' itu, sesuai yang diinginkan 'pembuat'mu."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi," Reka berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis misterius itu, "kau tahu bahwa setiap permintaan selalu ada harganya, kan."

"Ya. Apa yang bisa kubayar?"

"Masa waktu tenagamu." Reka mengangkat tangannya. "Tenagamu akan lebih lemah, dan masa waktumu dalam keadaan 'on' akan lebih pendek. Itu setimpal."

Mata gadis itu membesar, walaupun ekspresinya masih datar. "... apakah tidak bisa yang lain saja?"

"Well, tidak. Karena keduanya setimpal. Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika 'harga'nya lebih kecil atau lebih besar. Lagipula, itu bukan berarti kau akan 'off'. Hanya saja, waktu 'on' hanya setengah hari, tidak bisa seharian penuh seperti biasa."

"... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Reka tertawa kecil. "Kau lupa ya?. Aku ini Alazier."

"... ah, ya."

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

"..." "... baiklah."

Reka menyeringai. "Oke."

Ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu, sesaat kemudian arus angin berwarna kuning meluncur keluar dari tubuh gadis itu, dan berkumpul membentuk pusaran angin di telapak tangan Reka.

"Harga sudah diterima."

"Reiki," Reka menoleh ke belakang, "tolong bawakan 'itu'."

Gadis itu juga menoleh ke arah Reiki, dan matanya membesar saat melihat Reiki. Seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri! Walaupun rambutnya lebih pendek dan pakaiannya agak berbeda model dengannya. Dan yang pasti, dia laki-laki.

"Baik." Reiki mengangguk. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau terkejut kan, 'Miracle 6: Q-RAY'?" kata Reka sesaat setelah Reiki pergi.

Kirei mengerjap, ia menatap Reka. "Bagaimana... ah, ya."

Reka tertawa kecil. "Kufufu... dia itu 'Miracle 9: RE-EQ'. Model yang kubuat berdasarkan persetujuan 'pembuat'mu. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah kembaranmu."

"Setto-sama tidak pernah mengatakan aku punya 'kembaran'."

"Oya... karena aku yang memintanya tidak menceritakan itu." Reka menoleh ke arah Reiki yang baru keluar dari rumah. Di tangannya ada sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lambang nada kunci G, dan sebuah lagi berbentuk lambang nada kunci F.

"Ini, Reka-san." Kirei menyerahkan kedua kalung itu pada Reka.

"Yak," Reka menyerahkan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kunci nada G pada Kirei, "pakai ini."

Kirei menurutinya. Ia memakaikan kalung –yang lebih mirip tanda pengenal- itu ke lehernya. Mengunci kaitannya di belakang leher, kalung itu kini terpasang sempurna di lehernya.

"Aw... kau tampak imut~" kata Reka gemas.

"..."

"Yah, ayo kita mulai saja perpindahannya."

Dan kemudian, kembali muncul _magic circle_ di bawah kaki Kirei. Tapi kali ini

alur sayapnya berwarna merah. Dan muncul tirai tipis berwarna biru mengelilingi tubuh Kirei.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Reka saat setengah tubuh Kirei menghilang tertelan tirai. "dan semoga berhasil." lalu tubuh Kirei pun lenyap sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

* * *

.

.

[1]: Selamat datang. Biasanya sih buat nyahut kayak 'Wa'alaikum salam' gitu.

[2]: Aku pulang. Sama kayak 'Assalamu 'alaikum' gitu. Tapi biasanya klo ngomong 'Tadaima' dulu baru disahutin 'Okaeri'.

[3]: Maaf. kepanjangannya 'Gomennasai'.

[4]: _Sayangku_, bahasa Latin. Mbah Google emang membantu :D

.

.

(Music Background: _Invouke_ - Gundam Seed Opening)

.

A/N: Nyah nyah. Chapter depan kayaknya bakal ada adegan _battle_. Dan saia berusaha ga bikin Kirei jadi Mary Sue _banget_. Yah, adalah dikit. Dikiiit.

Trus Chapter 3 saia pake POV (sudut pandang) sang _Alpha_ yang sebenernya adalah _Beta_. Nyehnyeh.

Chapter 4... saia benci harus make dia, tapi apa boleh buat lah. Saia pake Bella's POV. Yah, aslinya saia pengen make Edward's POV. Tapi saia males klo mesti bikin narasi pikiran-pikiran para tokohnya. Lagian saia juga ga bisa bikin karakter Edward tanpa membuatnya Out Of Character.

So... kayaknya ini aja.**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Yang suka monggo tunggu chappie selanjutnya. Yang ga suka, ngapain baca? Bukannya udah dibilang di bagian paling atas entri tadi?**  
**Dan tolong dibaca sampe selesai, klo ga, saia ga nanggung klo kehilangan sedikit plot. Saia ga nerima komen tentang ga nyambungnya cerita lho... wong udah ada Warningnya di awal entri tadi. *smirk*

**So~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**


	3. Arriving at the place

Yosh, chappie tiga~ :D

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight punya pengarangnya, saia cuma punya tokoh OC's disini.

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, Typo(s), OC(s), humor kerupuk, gaje tingkat dewa (?), ada _Action Scene_ di chapter ini

Dan...

**Don't Like, Don't Read! Tombol bergambar panah kiri warna biru di atas masih setia menunggu anda.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hujan lagi-lagi membasahi kota Forks. Yah, itu adalah hal biasa bagi kota hujan ini. Yang hampir setiap hari dalam sebulan selalu dilanda awan mendung-yang hampir semuanya berakhir dengan hujan lebat. Tapi kota di sekitar Forks hanya mengalami hujan rintik. Begitu juga dengan hutan.

Bau kayu dan dedaunan basah serta tanah yang lembab adalah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh Kirei. Ia langsung membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan tersiram hujan. Mengerjapkan mata, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas seiring tirai tipis yang menyelubunginya menghilang.

Ia ada di hutan; tengah hutan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. "...hutan hujan." bisiknya pelan.

Menengadahkan kepala, ia melihat langit yang gelap. Mungkin hari sudah sangat malam saat ia sampai. Beberapa tetes air masuk ke matanya, dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menghapus cairan bening itu dari matanya. Yah, walau berdiri di hujan deras pun tidak akan membuatnya rusak karena ia sudah dibuat sesempurna mungkin.

Perlahan ia mencium samar-samar bau yang berbeda. Mirip manusia yang sering keluar-masuk hutan sehingga tercium bau kayu. Ada sedikit kemiripan dengan bau mahoni, dan ada sedikit musk terasa. Bercampur aroma kayu manis dan-

.

.

.

-bau singa?

.

.

.

Alisnya terangkat. Ia tidak ragu di hutan ini ada singa bahkan mungkin beruang gunung, tapi-

.

.

"Manusia singa?"

...

Mustahil.

.

.

.

.

Didorong rasa penasaran, ia mengikuti aroma aneh itu. Berjalan pelan menapaki tanah dan sesekali melompati bangkai kayu pohon yang roboh. Ada suara daun yang saling bergesekan beberapa puluh meter darinya. Kirei hanya mengabaikannya, mungkin itu karena hujan. Perlahan, aromanya semakin kuat. Dan... mengelilinginya?

Kirei menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dengan pendengarannya yang tajam, ia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik tanah yang sangat pelan tidak jauh darinya. Mata _ruby_ miliknya mengamati pepohonan, tapi ia masih tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak.

Aromanya bertambah pekat, bahkan walau tempat itu masih hujan. Hidungnya mengernyit, ia merasa rongga pernapasannya seperti terbakar oleh aroma aneh itu. Dan suara tapak kaki di tanah semakin banyak seiring hujan yang semakin lebat. Apakah suara itu nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

Ada aroma buah pinus menyerbak memasuki penciumannya. Aroma pinus bercampur musk; dan aroma hutan basah. Aroma yang samar-samar ini berbeda dengan aroma yang lain. Ini aroma tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Aroma yang bikin kangen._

Kirei menutup mata dan menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Merasa rileks mencium aroma yang sama-tapi berbeda itu, ia membuka mata.

Dan sesuatu menghempaskan tubuhnya.

.

.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

.

.

Kirei menabrak sebuah pohon besar tepat di tengah batangnya, dan membuatnya hancur. Sempat _blank_ selama dua detik, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa yang melemparnya bukan _sesuatu_, tapi _seekor_. Seekor serigala dengan ukuran tidak lazim. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan–

"Sekumpulan serigala mutan?" kata Kirei sambil menatap beberapa serigala yang mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan di depannya.

Serigala-serigala itu menggeram padanya. Walau serigala berbulu kelabu tua–yang Kirei asumsikan telah melemparnya tadi– melolong kasar padanya. Serigala berwarna hitam pekat maju mendekatinya sementara yang kelabu mundur perlahan. Matanya coklat gelap, dan menatap tajam ke arah Kirei.

Ada yang aneh pada tatapannya. Itu bukan tatapan hewan pemangsa biasa; yang menganggapnya makanan atau pengganggu. Tapi itu tatapan pemangsa yang menganggapnya musuh; dan itu terlalu manusiawi mengingat ia tidak melakukan apapun selain mengikuti aroma yang diciumnya tadi.

Kirei berhenti memikirkan pengamatan logikanya saat serigala kelabu itu menerkam tubuhnya. "Waaa!" dan serigala itu melemparnya ke udara.

Ketika ia mengira akan mendarat di batang pohon lagi, ternyata tubuhnya diterkam oleh serigala hitam –yang sepertinya adalah ketua– dan menghantamnya dengan keras ke tanah.

"AW!" Kirei mengerang.

Kemudian ia melihat serigala yang lain; berwarna cokelat karamel melompat dan akan menerjang tubuhnya. Secara otomatis Kirei menghindar dengan berguling ke samping, lalu bangkit dengan cepat. Tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar dari terjangan lain yang membuatnya terlempar ke pohon lagi.

Masih dalam keadaan melayang –dengan pohon besar di belakang punggungnya, Kirei merasa ia akan dihabisi kawanan serigala 'mutan' ini. Kecuali–

.

.

–melawan.

.

.

"**Change: Battle mode Activated**."

Seketika headphone yang dipakai Kirei bersinar kerlap-kerlip. Kirei mengendalikan tubuhnya diudara dan menjadikan batang pohon di belakangnya sebagai pijakan sebelum melontarkan diri ke arah kawanan dan menendang rahang salah satu serigala.

Kirei bersalto di udara dan mendarat di tanah. Ia mendongak, dan melihat serigala yang ditendangnya tadi menubruk batu dan menghancurkannya; lolongannya membahana saat tubuhnya menyentuh batu. Kirei mengerjap, "Wow..."

Ia memasang kuda-kuda dan fokus pada kawanan serigala yang lain. Karena saat ini mereka menatap Kirei dan menggeram keras. Kirei melontarkan tubuh ke samping saat merasakan sensornya menangkap panas dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan benar saja; serigala besar yang lain hampir saja menerkamnya.

Warnanya indah; sewarna pasir dengan beberapa jumput bulu yang lebih gelap dari yang lain. Hampir mirip seperti abu-abu, tapi lebih cerah. Dan bau seperti hutan basah itu berasal darinya–bau yang membuat rindu.

Serigala itu menyerangnya lagi, diikuti serigala yang lain. Kirei terpaksa melompat mundur untuk menghindari cakar-cakar besar serigala itu menyentuhnya. Belum sempat ia mendarat di tanah, lagi-lagi serigala yang lain menerkamnya dan melemparkannya ke arah serigala besar lainnya yang berkumpul.

Serigala berwarna kelabu terang dan lebih kecil dari yang lain sudah bersiap menangkap tubuh Kirei dengan cakarnya. "Aku belum mau nonaktif sekarang tau...!" seru Kirei.

Dengan cepat Kirei menyeimbangkan badannya di udara dan menjadikan lengan serigala itu untuk menjadi pijakan dengan tangannya. Dan ia bersalto lagi melewati tubuh serigala itu dan mendarat di batang pohon di belakangnya.

Kirei menatap sekumpulan serigala besar itu yang sekarang melolong padanya. Dan yang hitam sepertinya berniap merobohkan pohon tempatnya mendarat ini. Kirei menghela nafas, "Terpaksa..." ucapnya pelan.

"**Weapon: Metal Tonfa**."

Sinar emas muncul dari kedua tangannya. Dan kemudian tonfa logam berwarna perak berada di dalam genggamannya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian menyerangku," Kirei berjongkok dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk siap meloncat, "tapi kalian telah menyerangku."

"Jadi, aku akan membalasnya."

Dan Kirei meluncur dengan sangat cepat, menuju serigala abu-abu yang pertama kali menyerangnya tadi.

Serigala itu melihat aksinya; dan ia juga membuka mulut bersiap menggigitnya. Tepat saat Kirei berada beberapa inci dari taring runcing itu, ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Dan muncul tepat di belakang tubuh serigala itu.

Hantaman keras tonfa metal ke perutnya membuat serigala itu terlontar dan jatuh tersungkur. Lolongan kesakitannya menggema di hutan dan membuat telinga Kirei berdengung.

Kirei bergerak lagi. Kali ini ujung tonfanya ia hantamkan pada rahang serigala hitam. Belum sempat tubuh serigala itu terlontar, Kirei berbalik dengan sangat cepat dan menjadikan tonfa di lengannya sebagai tameng dari serangan serigala lain.

"Hampir saja." bisiknya lirih.

Ia belum sempat bergerak saat serigala yang lain menyerangnya. Tapi belum sempat taring-taring itu menyentuh ujung bajunya, Kirei menghilang.

Dan lagi-lagi ia muncul tepat di belakang serigala itu dan menghempaskannya ke pohon. Dalam jeda sedetik, pandangan Kirei kabur. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mundur selangkah. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sirkuitnya.

Ia mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan diri pada para serigala yang kini mengelilinginya. Sekarang ia heran, dari semua serangan yang ia berikan, kenapa di tubuh mereka tidak ada luka? Paling tidak, goresan kecil. Mereka semua hanya tersengal-sengal, hanya kelelahan.

Serigala berbulu coklat sudah melompat untuk menerkamnya. Tapi ketika Kirei ingin menghindar, tubuhnya kaku.

_Kenapa ini?_ pikirnya.

Kirei tidak dapat menghindar dari serangan itu. Nafasnya terhentak keluar dari paru-paru saat punggungnya menubruk tanah dengan sangat keras.

Tidak ingin kena tindihan ataupun gigitan lagi, Kirei berteleport ke belakang kerumunan serigala itu. Ia berdiri dan menggerakkan badannya yang sudah tidak kaku lagi. Serigala itu masih kebingungan mencarinya yang mendadak hilang. Ia kini berada 10 meter dari kawanan itu dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia mengintip dari balik batang pohon itu sambil berusaha agar tidak terlihat.

_Aku harap angin tidak bertiup ke arah mereka_, pikir Kirei berharap.

Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak Kirei kali ini. Serigala berwarna pasir menengadah, dan membaui udara. Diikuti serigala yang lain. Dan kemudian mereka menoleh ke arah pohon yang menjadi persembunyian Kirei.

_Sial..._, Kirei memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain keluar dan menyerang mereka lagi. Dan Kirei melakukannya.

Para serigala itu sudah siap menyerang juga. Kirei mengayunkan tonfanya kesana kemari, menghantamkan benda metal itu ke tubuh serigala yang bisa dijangkaunya. Kakinya ikut menendang, dan lengannya ikut menyikut. Para serigala itu pun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Berapa kalipun Kirei menyerang, mereka selalu bangkit lagi dan lagi. Walaupun kawanan serigala itu tidak terlalu bisa menyerang Kirei karena gerakan mereka terbatas untuk bertahan dari serangan pemakai tonfa itu yang secara membabi buta.

Entah sejak kapan hujannya berhenti, Kirei tidak terlalu mempedulikan. Sekarang ia hanya fokus untuk menyerang. Hantam, pukul, tendang, sikut. Iramanya memang tidak selalu berurutan seperti itu, tapi setiap serangan tidak pernah meleset.

Semuanya sudah berhasil dirobohkan, kecuali satu; serigala berwarna pasir yang sekarang berdiri tertatih di depannya. Kirei maju menyerang, dengan kedua tonfa siap dihantamkannya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Tubuh Kirei menegang, sebelum akhirnya lemas dan ia jatuh tersungkur tepat di depan serigala itu. Kedua tonfa sudah lepas dari genggamannya, dan pandangan matanya bertambah kabur. Terakhir kali yang ia rasakan adalah kaki kokoh yang tertutup bulu lembut menendang perutnya hingga ia terlentang, sebelum akhirnya ia terseret dalam dunia biru sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"**Hibernate system mode: Activated.**"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Munyahaha~ *ketawa setan*

akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin _action scene_ gini! Saia update pas malem-malem ngerjakan tugas PKN esok hari. Hiks. Ibu kejaaam~! Masa baru masuk udah ngasih PR 3 mata pelajaran ibu semua lagi! GA BAKAL CUKUP BATAS WAKTU WAWANCARANYAAAAA~~! #curcolgapenting #dibalangpipa

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE?

Karena review adalah nyawa bagi kelanjutan Fanfic ini~ *mainin pisau ditangan*


	4. Meet The Cullen Family

Oke, akhirnya bisa update juga. Ini juga disela-sela ngerjain tugas di sekolah.. =_=" Makasih sama kalian yang udah review nih pic gaje, maaf klo ga sempet dibales. Gua males. hehehehe...

* * *

_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

_Miracle 69 © KiReiKi Flaurenoct_

_Penuh dengan kemungkinan bakal OOC, Typo, Gaje, Diksi acak-acakan, Humor kriuk-kriuk, et cetera, et cetera_

_Ragu-ragu? Lebih baik kembali. Tombol Back masih setia menunggu anda._

_Mind to read? Please review._

* * *

Sam's POV

Aku tersungkur tidak bergerak di tanah setelah terkena sikutan 'lintah kecil' itu di rusuk. Hampir seluruh tubuhku sakit saat digerakkan. Sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang bergeser. Kulihat kawananku yang lain; Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, dan kedua anak baru, Collin dan Brady. Mereka semua sudah hampir tidak bisa bergerak tanpa membuat tulangnya bergeser lebih jauh.

_Kalian baik-baik saja?_

_Tentu saja tidak, Sam! Lintah sialan itu mematahkan tulang keringku, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bangun kecuali tulangnya sudah tersambung._ Paul meringis.

Suara-suara yang lain ikut memberitahu keadaan mereka. Jared merasa rahangnya retak dan engsel bahunya lepas. Tulang iga Quil patah-hampir hancur katanya, tapi ia bilang sekarang sudah mulai sembuh. Embry bilang bahwa tulang belakangnya ada yang lepas –karena sering mendarat di batang pohon dengan punggung duluan- dan rahangnya juga retak. Kedua anak baru itu paling parah. Mereka tidak memikirkan apapun, tapi merefleksikan rasa sakitnya di dalam pikiran. Dan itu membuatku meringis lagi. 3 tulang rusuk patah, engsel lutut lepas, 2 tulang iga retak, tulang hasta hancur, dan lagi-lagi rahang yang patah.

Aku tersadar. Leah! Aku tidak mendengar pikirannya di dalam kepalaku. Embry menenangkanku karena aku melihat Leah yang tergeletek di samping tubuhnya melalui pikirannya. _Ia masih hidup, kan?_

_Yeah. Mungkin hanya pingsan. Gadis vampir itu menghancurkan beberapa ruas tulang belakang dan meretakkan tulang tengkoraknya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya mulai membaik._ jawab Embry.

Aku menatap gadis lintah yang membelakangiku itu dengan penuh amarah. Beraninya dia menyakiti kawananku! Geraman keras keluar dari mulutku.

_Ehm... yah, sebenarnya itu salah kita juga, Sam._ kata Embry pelan. Aku bisa melihat ingatannya saat Paul yang langsung menerjang penghisap darah itu dan membuatnya terlontar.

_Hei, tindakanku itu benar! Penghisap darah itu berada di dalam wilayah kita! Kalau kita membiarkannya masuk lebih jauh, bisa saja dia membunuh orang-orang kita._ Protes Paul.

_Tapi tidak seharusnya kau _langsung_ menerjangnya begitu saja. Bisa saja dia hanya lewat, atau mungkin teman para Cullen itu dan tidak tahu peraturan di sini,_ kata Quil menenangkan.

_Err... tapi aku ragu 'lintah kecil' ini,_ Collin menggunakan istilahku, _teman para Cullen itu. Karena ia tidak mengikuti bau para Cullen dan malah kesini._

_Ya,_ Brady menimpali, _tingkahnya terlalu aneh. Tidak seperti sedang berburu. Apa mungkin penghisap darah ini baru lahir?_

_Mungkin_, aku menjawab, mengingat kekuatannya barusan. _Tapi, bisakah vampir bergerak _secepat _itu?_ Aku mengingat saat ia yang menghilang saat hampir diterkam Brady, dan kemudian muncul di belakangnya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memberitahunya melalui pikiranku saat tongkat aneh yang dipegangnya menghempaskan Brady ke batang pohon.

_Well, kita semua, Sam._ Quil mengoreksi.

_Err... teman-teman, maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian,_ pikiran Seth mengalihkan perhatian kami. Aku bisa merasakannya kepanikannya saat ini, dan itu membuatku sadar BAHWA yang berada di depan 'lintah kecil' itu ADALAH Seth.

_Bisakah membantuku di sini?_ Kata Seth panik. Aku merasakannya. Ia bisa saja menerkam penghisap darah kecil itu saat ia hampir menyerang Seth, tapi dengan tulang bergeser pada kaki depannya, ia ragu bisa menghabisinya sendiri.

_Uh oh._

_Seth!_ Aku berteriak di dalam pikiranku sementara lolongan keras meluncur dari mulutku. Disusul teriakan-teriakan benak lainnya. Aku; bukan, kami semua melihat gadis vampir itu menerjang Seth.

.

.

.

Tapi kemudian tersungkur tepat di depan kaki Seth.

.

.

.

.

Aku shock. Semuanya shock. Sampai-sampai tidak ada pikiran yang terdengar. Hanya terasa perasaan yang sama; kaget bercampur bingung. Seth terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia menendang tubuh itu hingga terlentang.

"**Hibernate system mode: Activated.**"

Suara itu sangat samar, bahkan dengan wujud ini, aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

_Apa maksudnya?_ tanya Paul.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Yang ada hanya perasaan bingung dari kawanan yang memenuhi pikiranku. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Seth.

_Apa dia hanya pura-pura?_ tanyaku.

_Err...,_ Seth mengamati tubuh tidak bergerak itu. Kami bisa melihat refleksi apa yang dilihatnya. Kulit putih pucat, rambut perak dengan semburat kebiruan sebahu. Tubuh kecil yang terbalut baju hitam dengan garis vertikal di kedua sisinya berwarna kuning, dan dasi merah polos. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam, dan ia mengenakan jubah hitam tanpa lengan yang ujungnya mencapai kaki.

Dan baunya; membakar rongga hidung, sama seperti vampir umumnya. Mungkin bagi manusia bau mereka itu manis, atau harum. Tapi bagi kami para _shape-shifters_, baunya lebih parah dari bau daging yang membusuk. Tapi yang ini –menurut Seth- baunya tidak terlalu membakar hidung, hampir seperti bau Nessie yang setengah vampir.

Seth menggerakkan kakinya pelan; menginjak-injak perut vampir itu. Tidak ada reaksi. Keadaannya benar-benar mirip seperti mati.

_Jadi Sam, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?_ tanya Paul.

Aku mulai berpikir sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Paul. Kalau kita meninggalkannya di sini, bisa saja vampir ini menyerang para pendaki, atau mungkin malah membunuh orang. Dan pilihannya, kita bisa membakarnya sekarang.

_Oh yeah!_ Paul bersorak girang.

_Tapi,_ aku mengabaikan kegirangannya, _bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang sementara kita semua bahkan hampir tidak bisa berdiri?_

Seruan-seruan setuju menggema. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Paul yang kesal.

_Ehm... bagaimana kalau kita membawa dia ke para Cullen?_ usul Seth membuatku terkejut.

_...Kenapa kita harus membawanya ke para Cullen?_

_Yah... aku penasaran dengan keadaannya ini. Aku yakin kalian semua juga kan?_

_Yeah. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kita membawanya ke para Cullen?_ Tanya Embry.

_Ah, aku mengerti._ Aku menganggukkan kepala. _Kita biasanya akan bertanya pada para tetua jika ada kejadian aneh kan? Tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk membawanya ke La Push; terlalu berbahaya._

_Jadi maksudmu; kita menggotongnya, yang baunya super membakar hidung ini, ke kediaman Cullen?_ Paul bertanya dengan sarkastik.

Aku mendesah. _Tentu saja tidak ke kediaman mereka, hanya sampai ke perbatasan. Dan sisanya, kau yang melakukan, Seth._ kataku.

_Yah,_ Seth menghela nafas pasrah, _kau bisa mempercayaiku, Sam. _Aku mendengarnya menggeram rendah. _Tapi, tunggu sampai tulangku sembuh dulu ya?_ aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang cengar cengir tanpa dosa itu.

Aku mendesah lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bella's POV

Aku melihat Edward mengernyit jengkel. Menatapnya heran, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menoleh padaku. Tanganku memeluk lehernya dan kemudian mencium di lehernya.

"Ada apa, Edward?" tanyaku khawatir.

Edward mencium puncak kepalaku sebelum menjawab, "Seth datang dengan membawa seorang gadis vampir ke sini."

Aku terbelalak. "Vampir lain? Bagaimana bisa?" aku bertanya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Antara terkejut, takut, gugup, bingung.

"Nanti saja aku menjelaskannya. Setelah Seth datang kemari." Edward mengatakannya dengan suara rendah. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi berita buruk?

Tak lama kemudian Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett dan Rosalie berkumpul di ruang tamu tempatku dan Edward berdiri.

"Kenapa makhluk itu membawa vampir tidak dikenal ke tempat kita?" tanya Rosalie dengan nada marah. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan tensi udara sempat naik beberapa derajat sebelum kemudian kembali normal. Aku melihat Rosalie yang perlahan merileks. Rupanya Jasper yang melakukannya.

"Tenanglah, Rose. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja Seth sampai disini dan menjelaskannya pada kita semua." Kata Carlisle. "Jadi, Edward, kapan Seth sampai disini?"

Tatapan Edward mengeras saat ia melihat ke arah kegelapan hutan di luar. "Sebentar lagi."

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar derap kaki besar yang menghantam tanah. Disusul bau khas werewolf dan juga bau vampir yang tidak kukenal. Baunya lebih samar dari vampir umumnya. Apakah mungkin setengah vampir? Tapi kata Edward tadi, Seth membawa 'gadis vampir'.

Aku melihat Serigala berwarna pasir berjalan keluar dari hutan menuju rumah kami. Ia membawa sesuatu dimulutnya. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Seth!" aku menjerit ngeri saat menyadari bahwa Seth membawa tubuh seorang gadis mungil dengan mulutnya. Aku berlari mendekati Seth dan berniat merebut tubuh mungil yang lunglai itu sebelum sepasang tangan kekar membelit tubuhku.

"Tenanglah Bella! Yang dibawa Seth itu vampir." Edward berbisik ditelingaku. Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir bahwa tubuh kecil yang lunglai itu vampir? _Tidak pernah_ ada vampir yang menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja untuk berada diantara gigi-gigi tajam werewolf!

"Kita tunggu penjelasan Seth nanti." Ia berbisik ditelingaku. Kemudian Edward menoleh pada Seth.

"Kurasa kau _harus_ punya alasan yang bagus karena membawa vampir ke kediaman kami ketimbang membakarnya langsung seperti biasa?" Edward berkata dengan dingin. Ada terbesit rasa jengkel disana.

Seth mendengking pelan. Ia menggoyangkan ekornya kesana kemari. Dan, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja karena entah kenapa barusan aku melihat Seth meluncurkan jurus _wolf eyes_?

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Bawa dia masuk, Seth." Aku mendengar suara Carlisle dari dalam rumah, "dan bisakah biarkan vampir itu berjalan masuk dengan kakinya sendiri, Seth?"

Seth mendengking lagi. Alis Edward mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu dia tidak bergerak?"

Aku bisa merasakan semua orang terkejut. Kami para vampir memang bisa untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi kami juga tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Edward dengan 'tidak bergerak' bukan tidak membuat gerakan sedikitpun.

Seth menggeram pelan. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tubuh gadis itu ditanah. Kami semua membeku. Ternyata yang dimaksud 'tidak bergerak' itu adalah, untuk kasus manusia disebut 'mati'.

Edward segera memeriksa keadaan vampir itu. Aku ikut berjongkok disampingnya, dan menatap vampir mungil ini dengan cemas. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasa cemas pada vampir yang tidak kami kenal, bahkan mungkin musuh. Tapi aku tidak yakin vampir kecil ini adalah musuh.

"Tidak ada retak sama sekali." Dahi Edward mengerut, "Seharusnya ia masih hidup kan?"

"Edward, lebih baik kau membawanya ke dalam, biar aku yang memeriksanya." kata Carlisle.

Menuruti perkataan Carlisle, Edward membopong tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rumah. Aku mengikutinya di belakang, begitu juga Seth.

"Alice, bisa kau bawakan beberapa pakaian lama kita untuk Seth?" kata Esme.

"Tentu saja." Alice melesat cepat ke lantai atas mengambil beberapa pakaian. Seth mendengking senang pada Esme, lalu ia duduk di sudut ruangan menunggu Alice membawakannya pakaian.

Aku mengikuti Edward dan Carlisle ke ruang perawatan pribadi kami di lantai atas. Carlisle membuka pintu, dan Edward masuk lebih dulu dan meletakkan tubuh vampir itu di kasur. Melepas jubah hitam dan juga _headphone_ emas yang dipakainya. Carlisle sudah bergerak untuk memasang beberapa alat ke lengan gadis itu. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeriksa organ dalamnya? Mungkin saja ada kerusakan kan?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

Edward yang menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dia itu vampir, Bells. Vampir tidak punya detak jantung, aliran darah, dan organ dalam sudah mengeras. Kita tidak bisa memeriksanya seperti memeriksa manusia biasa."

Aku mengerjap. Ah, ya... aku hampir lupa.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar... Tapi menurutku, mungkin ini yang disebut dengan 'hilang kesadaran'." Carlisle mendesah pelan setelah akhirnya sekitar setengah jam ia memeriksa gadis itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati Carlisle yang berada di samping tempat tidur gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu, Bella." jawab Carlisle.

Aku menatap gadis yang terbaring ini. Yang pertama kali menarik perhatianku adalah rambutnya yang sebahu dan mirip Alice ini. Berwarna pirang platinum... ah, bukan, lebih mirip perak. Dan saat terkena cahaya, ada semburat biru pudar. Cantik sekali. Kulitnya putih pucat sama seperti kami, tapi yang ini lebih cerah. Bibirnya tipis, dengan warna pink alami. Alis matanya hitam, dan terbentuk rapi, sama seperti bulu matanya yang panjang. Tubuhnya ramping; atau bisa kubilang kurus, dan sedikit lebih kecil dari Alice. Mungkin ia jadi vampir saat usia 15 tahun. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh sejumput rambutnya.

_Lembut sekali_, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Bells?" Edward memandangku khawatir. Aku menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Tidak ada." Aku kembali menatap gadis kecil ini, "Aku hanya merasa, ia manis sekali." Aku terkikik geli.

"Ya. Dia memang manis." kata Carlisle sambil tersenyum. "Aku berharap, ia cepat bangun."

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku memeluk pinggang Edward yang berada di sampingku, dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Tangan Edward juga melingkari tubuhku, membuatku merasa nyaman. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan Carlisle," Edward berbicara dengan kaku. Carlisle dan aku menoleh padanya, "Apa itu?" jawab Carlisle.

Edward menatap Carlisle. "Apakah kita tidak akan berpikir apa-apa jika kita pingsan?"

Carlisle menatapnya bingung. "Kurasa kita tidak berpikir, tapi merasakan. Keduanya sedikit berbeda, tapi kurasa 'merasakan' bisa direfleksikan menjadi sebuah 'pikiran'. Jadi mungkin kita masih bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Sama seperti saat tertidur, pikiran kita masih berkerja."

Pandangan Edward mengeras seketika. Aku menyentuh pipinya perlahan dan menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa, Edward?"

Edward masih menatap Carlisle saat ia menjawab. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya?"

.

.

.

Mataku terbelalak menatap Edward. Sampai saat ini, hanya pikiranku yang tidak bisa dibaca Edward. Tentu saja karena perisai; kemampuanku yang baru kusadari beberapa waktu lalu. Walaupun kadang-kadang aku melonggarkan perisaiku sehingga Edward tau apa yang kupikirkan. Bahkan Aro; vampir yang bisa membaca semua pikiran yang terlintas dari orang yang disentuhnya, pikirannya bisa dibaca Edward. Tapi kenapa gadis ini...

"Ya," Edward mengangguk pada Carlisle, "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Sesaat kemudian hening.

Tapi keheningan itu segera sirna saat telingaku menangkap langkah-langkah seperti angin yang sangat kukenal mendekati pintu. Sekilas kulihat wajah Edward mengeras, sebelum akhirnya pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan postur mungil Alice dibaliknya.

Wajahnya sama kerasnya dengan Edward, dan aku bisa melihat raut cemas Jasper yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Alice?" Cralisle bertanya dengan ramah; setidaknya, ia berusaha _terdengar_ ramah.

Alice menatapnya. "...aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan kita."

.

.

.

* * *

Yep. Begitulah chappie terbaru yang lebih abal dari saya. Aduh... males nulis ribet-ribet. hehe *dilempar panci*

P

L

E

A

S

E

REVIEW !


	5. Why I don't see? Don't hear?

Hello, World! *background: matahari lagi nyengir dengan ombak mendayu-dayu di bawah* *ditimpuk pentungan*

Asem! Siapa yang nimpuk gue tadi? *celingak-celinguk*

"…Gue. Napa?"

… sakit narrator bego! Ngapain lu nimpuk gue? Ga kasihan apa liat uke-nya yang baru sembuh dari stress kuadrat, hah?

"Kasihan kalo lo inget ngerjain ini fic. Gue sebagai narrator capek ngetik ini TENGAH MALEM BEGO! Bangunin seme tercinta tengah malem cuman buat nyelesein ini fic, lagi! Dasar kebangetan ya… ga kasihan liat reader nunggu update-an fic gaje ini?" *muter-muter handcuffs di tangan sambil menyeringai menakutkan*  
*merinding* Ha-habis … aku stress tingkat dewa gara-gara dihadapkan UTS-US-UTS-US lagi… dan sekarang diriku mesti siap-siap ketemu muka ama UTS lagi… ihiks… #mewek

*sigh* "Ah udahlah … yang penting sekarang udah update lagi. Lama-lama di sini gua yang bisa stress… Dan lagi katanya ada yang mau disampaikan."

… oh iya. Mushishishi~ Jadi begini, minna-san semua, ada review yang menyadarkan gue buat balas repiu chapter kemaren-kemaren yang GA SEMPAT DIBALES. Sekalian gua mau merespon repiu yang (kayaknya) masuk kategori flame. Huaaah... *mata cling-cling* gua dapet flame..! Flame...! Flame pertama...! XD Sayang ga ada yang warna ungu. Kan ntar biar sama kayak Hibari-kun... *ga nyambung*

Di bawah balasan review, yang males liat silakan langsung loncat ke bagian disclaimer.

Dan baidewei, maap lama update #bersimpuh

* * *

.

**FitriaAlinna**: *bengong* ma-makasih... makasih makasih makasiih..! Saia jadi tersanjung ada juga yg suka fic gaje kaya gini...ehehe... Yah, untuk update mah saia usahain... Yang susah itu dewa ide yang kadang muncul tapi ngasih plot kelinci...doain supaya ga kena WB aja... sekali lagi, makasih! XD E-ehehe...*keringat dingin* maap lama update, coz saia kehilangan plot sama lagi sibuk UTS dan persiapan magang...trus lupa dengan fic ini... =~=" ...Hah? Ga ke italic ya? padahal pas di Word ke italic kok... Baah... ga bener ini... Oce deh, ntar saia edit. Makasih saran+kritiknya! XD (dan sekarang udah saia edit, loh!)

**narLP**: Halo~ lama tak bersua! *mulai gaje* Gapapa sih, lagian sebenarnya chap 2 itu hasil dari ide kelinci hiperaktif yang lewat waktu ngerjain ulangan...jujur, saia sendiri sampe bengong pas ngedit. Bertele-tele... *pundung* Oh, bukan. Emang sih ada tawaran main (?) jadi power ranger tambahan, tapi yang ngontrak kalah suit (?) sama saia. Jadi si Kirei udah hak paten sama saia...hohoho (Kirei: T_T")

**Kimchi/Rokuna** : Well, untuk tema vampire-nya sih, rame. Walau saya akan memprotes keras soal "bling-bilng" menakutkan jika terkena sinar matahari itu sih… *merinding* Yep! Saya aja pengen punya kemampuan kayak gitu, walau menjengkelkan juga sih kalo ketemu vampire kayak begitu… Oh, soal La Push, itu nama daerah juga, kayak Forks. Jaraknya Cuma 1 jam perjalanan dari Forks. Anggep aja 800 km. #nyengirkucing Trus, makasih udah repiu! :D (—omong-omong, kenapa anda ganti penname, sih?)

**fytry** : SAYA SETUBU—ehm, SETUJUH AMA ANDA! XD Karena sebenarnya saya paling suka menindas La Push gank—dalam arti ambigu dan menyiksa (Edward) Cullen—dalam arti sebenarnya. No offense, Ed-fans #nyengirkucing Dan … jujur aja, di awal-awal saya 'keserempet' bikin Kirei jadi Mary Sue, padahal saya ga suka Mary Sue, makanya saya berusaha bikin Kirei seimbang mungkin. Jadi kalo misalnya dirimu merasa Kirei mulai 'melenceng' kayak gitu, ga usah sungkan-sungkan buat ngasih tau ya :D (Tapi berhubung tangan saya gatel bikin chara jadi 'lebih' daripada chara asli, jadilah makhluk rada ga normal yang bekerja sebagai Keeper Hourglass yang bakalan jadi chara sampingan. Mushishishi~)

**erlista** : Makasih repiu-nya ~ Mushishishishi… ini dia kelanjutannya #nyengirmaniak

**justreader**: Emang baru kok. Baru berapa bulan ya? Lebih pemalas dari temen gua lho,hohoho. Aye! Itulah gue. Gaje,abstrak,anomali kehidupan (?). Oh,makasih~! Akhirnya ada juga yang iri sama fic buatan gue~ seneng banget , sebelum menghina fic orang lain,coba deh periksa fic lo sendiri. Seakan-akan punya lo bagus aja. Ah, bukannya lo ga ada bikin ya? Hahaha, flamer kan ga akan berani bikin ID di sini. Lo bisa liat ancurnya karakter Twilight di fic gue tapi lo GABISA LIAT PLUS BUTA sama Warning di awal cerita. Bukankah udah ditulis klo bakal ada OOC? kepanjangan dari OUT OF CHARACTER. Perlu gua italic? Bold? Ato gua EJA PER HURUF? Heloo~? Gua bukan 'GAMAU BALESIN REVIEWS', tapi 'GA SEMPET BALES REVIEWS'.Bodoh banget lho, orang yang ga bisa bedain 2 kalimat yang maknanya aja udah jelas BERBEDA. Gue juga nyadar diri, sebagai Author baru, bersopan-sopan pada para penghuni fandom itu udah termasuk tata krama. Lagian gue ga pingin buat musuh. Dan, berhenti jadi Author? GA AKAN kakanda 'justreader'ku tersayang~ Elo siapa gue? Pemilik Fanfiction(dot)net aja bukan. Ohya, kalo mau ngeflame, pilih mangsa yang bener. Aku ga akan segan-segan 'menghabisi' orang yang seenaknya mengkritik hal yang ga ada hubungannya sama kesalahan di sebuah fanfic. Klo kamu pengen baca cerita yang karakter Twilight-nya 'keren-keren', mending sekalian aja baca buku aslinya, _si?_. Aduh, kebanyakan nasihat deh gue. Intinya sih, daripada elo nebar flame gajelas dan ga penting disini, mending lo pindah fandom aja deh. Gue sih maunya elo lenyap aja dari Fanfiction(dot)net. Toh flame lo ga ada gunanya buat reader-reviewer-author lain.

Ngotorin mata sih iya.

* * *

.

-ehm, *batuk-batuk mendadak* maaf semua, saya terlanjur lepas kendali. Hehehe...

Yaah, salah saya sendiri sih, lupa mencantumkan 'NO FLAME!' di disclaimer... *siul-siul watados* Tapi agak bagus juga lah, bikin saya kebal sama flame yang (mungkin) suatu saat akan melanda lagi dan lebih parah.

Ah, juga, para Author maupun Reviewer(dan jangan lupakan Reader Anon) yang punya kiat-kiat memperkecil kemungkinan dapet flame, PM -or review-, please? *kitty eyes attack!*

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight punya pengarangnya, saia cuma punya tokoh OC's disini.

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, Typo(s), OC(s), chap ini kekurangan pasokan humor, gaje tingkat dewa (?), dan rada ga nyambung

Dan...

**Don't Like, Don't Read! Tombol bergambar panah kiri warna biru di atas masih setia menunggu anda.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Kami yang ada di dalam ruangan membeku. Suara napas terhentak Seth dari lantai bawah. Langkah kaki Esme di tangga. Sofa yang diduduki Rose dan Emmett mendecit.

"Kurasa itu hanya karena Seth datang ke sini." kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Alice menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk kedatangannya tadi, memang tidak. Tapi... kau yakin, masa depan kita _semua_ tidak terlihat hanya karena kedatangan Seth ke sini, Bella? Hari ini?" kata Alice.

Aku mengerjap. Seth hampir tiap minggu datang ke sini –untuk meminta makanan pastinya- tapi hanya saat ia datang saja yang tidak bisa dilihat Alice; karena ia werewolf. Tapi keberadaannya bersama kami sama sekali tidak menghalangi Alice melihat masa depan kami. Apakah mungkin–

"Apa masalahnya berada pada vampir ini?" suara Esme terdengar pelan. Kami semua menoleh padanya. Ia baru saja menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Edward terlihat berpikir. Aku bisa melihatnya dari dahinya yang berkerut. "Mungkin." katanya pelan. Ia menatap Alice, "Apakah sudah tidak terlihat sejak Seth membawanya?"

Alice menggeleng. "Terakhir aku menerawang... 5 jam yang lalu, tentang Nessie mulai mengantuk saat tengah bermain dengan Rose."

"Itu...lumayan lama." kata Carlisle.

"Dan setelah itu, kau tidak mendapat penglihatan lagi?" tanyaku. Alice mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah mungkin ia juga punya perisai mental seperti Bella?" Esme berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya bergerak lembut menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Well, perisai untuk kemampuanku, mungkin. Tapi untuk kemampuan Alice?" tanya Edward sarkastis.

"Hanya para _shapesifter_ yang bisa. Tapi pikiran mereka bisa dibaca." kataku pelan.

Lalu semuanya hening. Kami sibuk dengan spekulasi masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara Carlisle memecahkan keheningan.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu hingga ia siuman." ujarnya seraya menutupi tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan selimut hingga sebahu, "Yah, itupun jika ia bisa siuman." gumamnya sangat pelan hingga seperti hembusan napas.

Aku melirik sekilas pada gadis itu dengan perasaan cemas berkecamuk di dadaku. Ini membingungkan, aku menghela napas. Begitu khawatir pada keadaan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Seseorang yang tidak kuketahui sebagai teman atau musuh. Tapi... bukankah perasaan itu tidak bisa dibohongi?

"Bella," dentingan suara Edward menyadarkanku, aku menoleh pada Edward yang berada di depan pintu kamar.

Aku tersenyum hangat padanya. "Ya, ayo." Dan kami berjalan keluar dari kamar.

* * *

.

Normal's POV

.

.

Langit bersinar memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi yang tidak bisa muncul karena tertutup awan-awan kelabu. Udara hari ini cukup hangat, dan langit lumayan cerah. Sesekali terdengar kicauan burung yang mulai beraktifitas di pagi hari.

Rumah berdinding kaca di tengah hutan itu masih sepi. Sangat sepi jika kau melihat dari luar. Tapi jika kau masuk ke dalam, maka akan terlihat para laki-laki dengan ketampanan yang tidak manusiawi dan juga para wanita dengan kecantikannya yang _menakutkan_ berjalan dengan gerakan cepat dan hampir seperti hembusan angin.

Sejak tengah malam hingga pagi ini, Carlisle dan Edward puluhan kali bolak-balik dari ruang tamu ke kamar dimana Kirei berada untuk mengecek keadaannya. Sedangkan Alice duduk diruang keluarga, berkonsentrasi untuk melihat masa depan. Jasper duduk disampingnya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Alice. Rosalie dan Emmett pergi untuk berburu, sedangkan Bella, Neisse dan Jacob pergi berburu di hutan dekat gunung.

"Sudah ada perkembangan, Edward?" tanya Carlisle

Edward menggeleng pelan. "Aku seperti berhadapan dengan angin."

Alis Carlisle berkerut. "Berhadapan dengan angin?"

"Ya," pandangan Edward beralih panda sosok Kirei yang masih tidak bergerak, "aku masih bisa mendengar pikiran-pikiran kalian semua, tapi saat berhadapan dengan gadis ini, yang kudengar—" ia terdiam mendadak. Carlisle menatapnya khawatir.

"Edward?"

Dalam sekejap vampire bersurai tembaga itu sudah berada di samping tubuh Kirei, tangannya menyentuh perlahan leher Kirei.

"Ed—"

"Tidak," Edward menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja…"

Walau merasa tidak percaya, Carlisle diam saja. Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, Carlisle dan Edward berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

_[Refill the data….]_

_[Action: rebooting….]_

.

.

Sebentar lagi Bella, Nessie, dan Jacob akan pulang dan giliran mereka juga Esme yang akan berburu. Selain itu, sebentar lagi Seth akan datang berkunjung.

.

.

_[Loading system….]_

.

.

Sayangnya, setiap langkah yang mereka ambil justru akan membawa perubahan pada takdir mereka….

.

.

.

"**Miracle: RE-START.**"

.

* * *

.

.

[Swearing Room's!]

Rei : …akhirnya saia bisa update juga. *tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai* Walau sepertinya kurang greget inih...

Rou : Tch, lama banget sih update-nya. Aku yang ngetik capek nungguin tahu.

Rei : Mau gimana lagi, diriku stress di dunia nyata ini. Tugas sih ga numpuk, tapi ngerjainnya, ajegile dah. Mana ditambah ketemu ulangan beruntun lagi. Dan minggu depan diriku bakal hadap-hadapan ama UTS lagi nih… #mewek Rou-chan hibur aku donk… ihiks.

Rou : … perasaan tiap kali kau datang ke kamarku sudah kuhibur, deh. Yang ujung-ujungnya kamu pasti nipu aku buat ngerjain tugas sekolah itu kan?

Rei : Kan udah dibilang, diriku lagi stress… *siul-siul inosen*  
Rou : *grumble ga jelas*  
Rei : Oh, sebelum lupa. Reader-author semua, diriku bakal me-semi-hiatus-kan diri dulu ya… Mesti fokusin belajar dulu, bentar lagi diriku mau magang sih… *sigh* Tapi yang namanya semi-hiatus ya, diriku bakal selalu nyempatin diri buat nulis, walau untuk update kayaknya ga ketahuan kapan… Jadi… mohon bersabar, yah? *masang kitty eyes*

Rou : Akhirnya mikirin sekolah juga…

Rei: *mengabaikan perkataan Rou* Err... jadi, gimana para reader? Berniat review? Review ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Review! #maksa

Rou: Atau concrit-nya? Silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review. *bungkuk*

Rei+Rou: BUT THE FLAME IS NOT ACCEPTED! Mau digigit, eh? *nyeringai ngeliatin taring*


	6. A Distinct Soul Yet Alike

…*celingak-celinguk* Why hello there, minna-san~ #lambailambai

Nggak terasa sudah 6 bulan lebih sejak terakhir sy apdet~ #cengarcengirinosen #ditimbunrempah

Maafkan keterlambatan sy update yang ini. Sy sedang banyak urusan di dunia nyata, jadi dikiiit banget waktu buat duduk anteng depan Kuro-chan dan ngetik. Untungnya sy punya narator baik hati tidak sombong yang rajin menabung yang bersedia mengetikkan naskahnya #nyengirsokinosen

"…jatah malam 3 kali lipat."

—OHOK. M-maksud apa?! Imbalan yang ini kan udah dibayar kemaren?!

"Emang. Tapi jatah nulis laporan kan belum. Trus rangkuman Bahasa, KKPI, tugas Kimia, Fisika, sama Matematika. Yah, kalau kau tidak memerlukannya biar kubakar seka—"

Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Tuan. *ngacungin 3 botol sake matatabi*

"Fufufufu… _you're my cutie little neko_~" *barter dengan tumpukan kertas tugas* *ngacir ke ruang tamu*

G_eez_. _That jerk_.

Ahem. Oke, nggak usah berlama-lama, Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight punya pengarangnya, saia cuma punya tokoh OC's disini.

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, Typo(s), OC(s), chap ini kekurangan pasokan humor, gaje tingkat dewa (?), dan rada ga nyambung

Dan...

**Don't Like, Don't Read! ****Tombol bergambar panah kiri warna biru di atas masih setia menunggu anda.**

.

* * *

.

.

_Blink_.

Langit-langit sewarna pastel dan sesuatu yang berwarna emas adalah hal pertama yang terpantul di _orbs_ ruby Kirei. Butuh sekian nano-detik baginya untuk menyadari tubuhnya yang terbaring di kasur dan warna emas yang dilihatnya adalah warna mata orang yang berada di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"_Anata wa dare?_[1]"

Alis mata pemuda berambut tembaga di sampingnya berkerut. Sedangkan lelaki bersurai pirang mulai memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya.

Kirei hanya menatap datar lelaki itu. Hingga setelah ia menatapnya karena tidak mendengar jawaban Kirei, gadis itu menjawab singkat.

"…Tidak."

Gadis bersurai _icy-blue_ itu bangkit ke posisi duduk, lalu menatap dua orang yang entah kawan atau lawan baginya itu. "Siapa kalian?"

Yang berambut pirang segera menjawab, "Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan kami. Namaku Carlisle Cullen, aku adalah seorang dokter dari Forks Hospital. Dan dia—" ia menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya, "—adalah Edward Cullen, salah satu anak angkatku. Saat ini kau ada di kamar perawatan di rumah kami. Dan siapa namamu, gadis muda?" lelaki itu menjawab sopan.

"…Kirei."

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan. Edward hanya menatap Kirei intens, sementara Carlisle masih sibuk memeriksa Kirei. Gadis itu sendiri hanya diam, ia masih melakukan pemeriksaan _internal_ mencari kemungkinan rusak.

Hingga suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka menggema.

Sistem jaringan gadis _android_ itu merespon data sangat cepat; tapi masih lambat bagi sirkuit tubuhnya untuk melaksanakan apa yang terpikirkan olehnya. Tentu saja; dia kan dibuat se-manusia mungkin.

Edward segera mengaitkan lengannya di perut Reiki saat melihat gadis itu hampir melompat keluar melalui jendela. Dengan dua langkah lebar yang cepat, ia menarik gadis itu menjauhi jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Edward mendesis tajam. Ia mengaitkan lengannya di tubuh Kirei kuat-kuat, berusaha menghambat gerakan gadis itu yang mulai meronta-ronta.

"Justru _apa_ yang kau lakukan?" Kirei balas mendesis, walau wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Edward di pinggangnya dan bahu kanan pemuda itu, sebelum dengan gerakan sekian nano-detik —yang bahkan tidak disadari Carlisle dan Edward sendiri— ia membanting tubuh pemuda bersurai tembaga itu ke depan.

Kirei segera melompat menuju kusen jendela saat kakinya ditarik oleh Edward. Gadis itu jatuh dan kepalanya membentur pinggiran jendela. Bunyinya cukup keras untuk mengindikasikan hasilnya adalah terkena gegar otak parah seandainya Kirei itu manusia sungguhan.

Edward segera menindih tubuh Kirei dan menahan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, ia juga membelitkan kakinya di kaki Kirei sehingga gadis itu hampir tidak bisa bergerak.

"Edward!" Esme menghampiri mereka, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan gadis itu."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang." Esme mengucapkannya penuh penekanan.

Edward menatap Esme sebentar, lalu berpaling menatap Carlisle. 'Ayah'nya itu mengangguk pelan, juga memintanya untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Vampir bersurai tembaga itu menunduk menatap gadis vampir di bawahnya yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas. Mau tidak mau ia harus melepaskan gadis ini. Sangat jarang momen dimana Esme berbicara dengan nada itu. Terakhir kali adalah sewaktu Emmett menghancurkan taman bunga yang dirawat Esme di halaman belakang. Dan sungguh, akhirnya Edward tau betapa mengerikannya seorang wanita saat ia marah.

"Berhentilah memberontak dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

Kirei otomatis berhenti bergerak menuruti perkataan pemuda yang memitingnya itu. Bukannya ia menyerah, hanya saja ia ingin menghemat tenaga. Lagipula, orientasi waktu internalnya agak terganggu dengan sesuatu yang ada disini….

Setelah yakin gadis di bawahnya tidak berontak lagi—atau menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerangnya balik, sebenarnya—Edward melepas pitingannya pada gadis 'vampir' itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _dear_?" Esme bergerak mendekati Kirei yang berdiri hati-hati dan menatap waspada kepada Jasper dan Alice yang berdiri di pintu. Kirei terus menatap Jasper dan Alice sebentar lalu menoleh menatap yang lainnya, sebelum membuka mulut.

"Kalian semua mati, kan." ujarnya tak bernada.

Mereka yang ada di ruangan membeku. Bukan karena kaget—ayolah, gadis itu sendiri sudah mati… kan?— atau karena bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Mereka hanya… terhenyak. Tentu saja; tidak ada vampir yang menanyakan vampir lain apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Itu pertanyaan bodoh—semua vampir itu sudah mati, mungkin pengecualian untuk _hybrid_ seperti Nessie atau Nahuel.

Edward menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki gadis vampir itu. Menahan giginya agar tidak bergemeletuk, ia bergumam, "Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, kau tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dengan bersikap seperti itu, gadis kecil."

"Edward!"

Kirei hanya sedikit mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak suka. Tapi ia mengabaikan perkataan si surai tembaga itu. Ia menatap Jasper dan Alice yang masih berada di ambang pintu lekat-lekat dengan ekspresinya yang sangat datar. Kemudian ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kedua vampir itu.

"Kau—" Kirei mengarahkan jarinya ke Jasper, "—prajurit, kan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dan Nona—" kali ini mengarahkannya pada Alice, "—bisakah kau berhenti melakukan-apapun-itu-yang-saat-ini-kau-lakukan karena itu membuatku kehilangan orientasi waktu."

Jasper bergerak ke depan Alice sambil memasang sikap defensif. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau—"

"Sikapmu yang mengatakan begitu, tuan pirang yang sudah mati."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Bukannya kau juga—"

"Aku memang benda mati, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan."

"Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun dari tadi!" Alice mengembungkan kedua pipinya, cemberut.

Kirei menggeleng. "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu, karena elektromagnetik-elektromagnetik ini berasal darimu."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Kirei bingung. Kenapa pembahasannya jadi mengarah ke ilmu fisika, sih?

"Tunggu sebentar. Kirei, apa maksudmu dengan 'benda mati'?"

Kirei menoleh kepada Carlisle—yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Esme—dan memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau menggolongkan dirimu sebagai objek?" kata Edward, alisnya berkerut.

"Apa itu… salah?"

Sampai titik ini, semua yang ada diruangan —minus Kirei, tentu saja— terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemilik surai perak itu. Dua detik keheningan mengiringi sebelum Esme berubah histeris dan memegang—mencengkeram, mungkin lebih tepat—bahu Kirei.

"Tentu saja salah! Walau secara teknis kau itu mati, tapi kau hidup! Mungkin tidak sebagai manusia lagi, tapi yang penting adalah kau hidup! Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau hidup, walau sebagai vampir! Karena itu, jangan menyerah dan menganggap dirimu benar-benar mati…." Kepala Esme menunduk menghadap lantai. Tubuhnya agak bergetar menahan emosi.

.

.

… walau kata-katanya mengundang haru, kok agak gimana, gitu?

Berusaha keras untuk tidak mengomentari ke-OOC-an Esme barusan —perlukah alasannya dipertanyakan lagi?— Edward berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan tanpa ujung-pangkal ini ke jalan semula.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba berusaha kabur saat Jasper dan Alice masuk tadi?"

"Reflek."

"Jangan bercanda. Apa alasan kau berusaha kabur tadi?"

"Reflek."

"_Don't playing dumb with me, little girl_. Aku serius—" kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan vampir itu tergantung saat sebuah pikiran terdengar olehnya. Edward menoleh ke arah Jasper. Ia terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menghela napas.

"Dimana _headphone_ dan jubahku?" suara Kirei menginterupsi.

Esme dengan gestur cepat tapi halus menyerahkan barang yang dimaksud pada Kirei. Seraya ia memasang kembali jubah dan _headphone_-nya, ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata emas yang mengawasinya dengan pandangan… yang inosen tapi malah terlihat menakutkan.

"Aw~ _you're so cute with that outfit_~! Tapi seharusnya celana itu diganti dengan rok pendek! Dan jubahnya sepanjang pinggulmu. Lalu sepatu itu juga harus diganti dengan yang lebih manis. Oh, harus ditambah aksesoris juga—"

Sepertinya Alice sudah melupakan kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu. Dan berganti dengan hobinya yang kambuh di saat yang salah.

"Ah ya, aku Alice Cullen! Dan si muka tegang ini—" Alice menyentuh pelan bahu Jasper agar ia rileks, "—Jasper Hale. Saudara kembarnya, Rosalie Hale, saat ini sedang pergi dengan Emmett." kata Alice ceria.

"Mirakeru Kirei. _Yoroshiku_." Kirei membungkukkan badannya.

"Oke, Kirei—" Alice sudah merangkulkan tangannya di bahu kecil Kirei dan menyeret gadis itu keluar kamar, "—kita harus bergegas. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama! Kau benar-benar butuh sentuhan _fashion_. Walau kau benar-benar manis dengan pakaian ini, tapi aku yakin kau akan lebih bersinar lagi dengan warna yang lebih _soft_ dan mungkin sedikit sentuhan—"

"Oh demi Tuhan, Alice! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desisan Edward terdengar tajam dan menghentikan langkah Alice tepat di ambang pintu. Jasper sudah bergerak maju; melindungi Alice dengan menempatkan dirinya di jalur Edward.

"Yang kulakukan? Pergi _shopping_, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa lagi, Eddie?"

Menahan giginya agar tidak bergemeletuk begitu mendengar julukan menyebalkan itu, pemuda bersurai tembaga itu berbisik, "Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Alice memutar bola matanya, jengkel. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Kita belum tahu apakah gadis vampir ini berbahaya atau tidak untuk kita dan penduduk di sini, dan kau malah mengajaknya pergi _shopping_?"

"Dia tidak berbahaya, Edward. Kau tidak lihat sendiri, tadi? Dan untuk aksinya barusan, seperti katanya adalah reflek." Kata Alice cepat saat melihat Edward membuka mulutnya.

"Dan itu membuktikan kalau dia berpotensi untuk—"

"Dan kalau aku JADI dia," Alice memotong perkataannya, "mungkin aku bersikap lebih parah lagi. Seperti menghajarmu duluan, misalnya."

"Alice, Edward. Berhentilah, kalian berdua."

Suara tenang Carlisle memecahkan suasana tegang barusan. Dan dengan sedikit bantuan Jasper, menenangkan semua yang ada di ruangan. Sedangkan Kirei, yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat debat yang membahas dirinya, kembali berjalan.

Gadis itu sudah berada di ruang tamu dan sudah berjalan menuju pintu depan saat cengkraman di bahunya menghentikan langkahnya. Kirei menoleh, mendapati Edward menahan bahunya. Kerutan terlihat di dahinya saat mata emas milik Edward menatap dalam-dalam _monochrome ruby_ Kirei.

"Kau mau kemana, gadis kecil?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu, bocah?"

Suara tawa membahana yang menggetarkan pondasi rumah menelan suara makian Edward pada Kirei. Sesaat kemudian Jasper dan Alice turun ke bawah sambil berusaha menutupi tawa mereka—dengan tawa membahana masih menjadi latar belakang. Carlisle dan Esme hanya tersenyum geli, mendengar perkataan Kirei.

Sesaat kemudian pintu depan menjeblak terbuka—untungnya kali ini Kirei sudah bisa menduga— dan memperlihatkan tubuh besar Emmett yang berguncang tanpa henti. Di belakangnya, Rosalie terlihat memasang senyum cemoohnya untuk Edward.

"_What the_… pfft—ahahahahahahaha….! Baru kali ini aku dengar ada yang berani menyebutmu 'bocah', Eddie…! Fuhahahahahaahaha—!"

"_Shuddup_, Em."

Emmett masih terus tertawa keras, untungnya kali ini tidak mengganggu pondasi. Dan si surai tembaga harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang saudaranya itu.

"Hahahahahaha… siapa yang barusan mengatakan itu, Edward?" seseorang yang berada di belakang Rosalie tertawa kecil.

Rosalie, tetap menjadi Rosalie, mengernyitkan hidung dengan jengkel dan segera mendorong Emmett—yang masih bergetar menahan tawa— masuk ke dalam, dan segera duduk di sofa sejauh-jauhnya dari orang yang berada di belakangnya tadi.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud terlihat biasa saja, seakan itu sudah sering terjadi. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada Kirei yang masih diam tak bergerak dan masih menatap Edward dengan datar.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ya?"

Kirei menoleh, menatap si pemilik suara. Sesaat setelah mata monokrom-nya bertemu pandang dengan coklat tua, dirinya membeku; matanya perlahan membesar. Entah kenapa jantung artificial miliknya berdetak sesaat. Dan sebelum pikirannya sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu bereaksi.

"_**Setto-sama!"**_

.

.

.

[_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_.]

.

* * *

.

[1] Anata wa dare : Siapa kamu / Kamu siapa / Who are you?

.

Thump, thump, thump! Cliffhanger, hohoho~ :D

Ahem, hehehe, sorry, Ladies and Gentleman, sy kekurangan pasokan ide, jadi hasilnya gaje begini. Silahkan timpuk sy pake botol sake *nunjuk sekeranjang sake matatabi di sudut ruangan*

Dan doakan sy supaya dewa ide nginep di rumah sy, biar fic ini cepet selesai :D karena sy mulai dihantui plot bunny dimanapun beradaaaa #jambakrambut

Usil dikit :

Ada yang tau asal fandom potongan kalimat di ending chapter? :D Sy lagi melancong di fandom tersebut loh, itu salah satu faktor yang bikin sy lama nge-post apdetan, hohoho~ #diceburinkelaut

Ahem, oke, see you next time Minna-san~! :D

**Thanks to:**

**(anon) winey, Rokuna Aldebaran, (anon) michelle,**

**(anon) Ichie Kurosaki, (anon) nopheocrit, (anon) ryutarodragon,**

**FitriaAlinna, JustNata**

**For the review :D**


End file.
